


Bechloe Oneshot

by Unicorn_Lord



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Beca doesn't know how to verbalize her feelings, F/F, Fluff, I love these droks, Oblivious Beca Mitchell, Pitch Perfect - Freeform, Pitch Perfect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_Lord/pseuds/Unicorn_Lord
Summary: After the Bella's final performance, Beca finally works up the courage to tell her best friend how she really feels about her. But when she sees Chloe make out with Chicago, her confidence and small amount of hope that Chloe feels the same way dissipates faster than a drop of water in the hot sun. But luckily for her, she's got a questionable wing-woman by her side!
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Kudos: 6





	Bechloe Oneshot

My First Bechloe Fanfic. So far, this is just a placeholder, the story is coming soon!.


End file.
